


Kuro's Surprise

by Tomoko_Rockbell



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoko_Rockbell/pseuds/Tomoko_Rockbell
Summary: A town is offering a mate to Kuro, but no one will take it because of the rumors going around. Naturally, Mahiru says he'll do it since no one else will.((I'm bad at summaries, sorry.))





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhMy56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMy56/gifts).



> This is my first story so please leave reviews and tell me if I made any mistakes. Thank you for reading.

Alphas weren’t common in Mahiru’s town, but when they were born, they were worshipped. The townspeople would offer them a mate as a sacrifice in hopes that they will help protect the town. Today, Sleepy Ash, or Kuro, had awoken as the first alpha in years. The town was debating over who to give to him.

“Not me! I’m too young and I don’t want to deal with that man. I’ve heard bad things about him!” A girl who was supposed to be the sacrifice crossed her arms. Several others replied in the same way when asked to “take one for the team”. It looked like no one was willing to do it, so Mahiru stepped up.

“I’ll do it!” The town went silent in shock. Kuro would be here soon and they didn’t have a girl for him. Not only that, but the willing one was male. Not just any male, it was Mahiru. Sure, he was kind of girly, but he was also very bossy for an omega and he’d never be able to please Kuro.

“Don’t joke about that, Mahiru,” Sakuya frowned. 

“I’m not! If no one else will do it, I will! I always take the unwanted jobs anyway.” He huffed, crossing his arms. “What’s the big deal? I don’t mind finding a mate this early.”

“Er… This is different, Mahiru. Kuro probably wants a girl, I mean, don’t you?” Ryusei looked at him unsure.  
“Gender doesn’t matter. Besides, Kuro might be gay. Did you guys ask what he wanted?” He looked to the townspeople who scratched the back of their heads. Sure, it was possible. Unlikely, but possible. “You didn’t even ask… Wonderful.” He rolled his eyes. “Then it’s settled! I’m the one.”

“No,” the mayor crossed his arms, “We are not angering Kuro because of you."

“Well, does anyone else want to be his mate?!” Silence. “I thought so. Let me handle this.”

“Mahiru, no! I said no and no means no!” The mayor, a stout man with a mustache that covered half his face stomped.

“But why not?!” Mahiru huffed. “I do most of the stuff for this town anyway.”

“No. If you keep insisting, I will have you escorted off the property!” Mahiru sat down and crossed his arms and legs, making it obvious he wasn’t going to stop or leave. “That’s it… Someone take this disobedient omega!” Two larger men picked him up and started to carry him off. 

“Hey! Let me go!” He was trying to fight them while the other townspeople tried to come up with a plan. He froze suddenly, however, when he felt the presence of the new alpha. He felt powerful, which shocked Mahiru because he’d heard that Kuro was the laziest creature on the planet.

“What’s going on here?” A deep voice asked lazily. The two carrying him placed him on his feet in front of the alpha. Mahiru’s brown eyes met with red eyes. This was his only chance, if he didn’t do it now, someone who didn’t want to be mated would be stuck with this guy.

“This is just a dis-” He didn’t them finish their sentence. He ran towards Kuro and, without thinking of the consequences, bit his scent glands, marking him. “Shit!” The two pulled Mahiru away from him and quickly started to drag him away. “We’re sorry!” With that, they were gone.


	2. He's Not A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru doesn't believe that Kuro is a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the they're a little OOC. And OMG thank you guys so much for the all encouragement and comments. I'll update as often as possible.

Kuro stared at the ground in silence, shock settling in over what had just occurred. He had been marked by an omega. This had happened before, sure, but it was usually when the two had been mated for a while or if the alpha really trusted and loved their omega. He slowly moved his hand to his neck and frowned and the blood that came along when he pulled his hand back. “What a pain…” He mumbled and sighed, heading towards the crowd of townspeople. 

They froze when they saw him. “O-oh! Master Kuro… You’re here… early?” He wasn’t early. They all knew he was actually late by fifteen minutes. “U-Um… Your mate is here?” A stout man motioned towards a scared girl. So that boy wasn’t the sacrifice… How troublesome. 

The girl began protest in a hushed voice and the stout man argued and ordered her. “I already have a mate.” Kuro shrugged. May as well take the boy. The town froze and stared at him, wanting answers to the unspoken question. “That boy that was dragged away marked me.” He shuffled awkwardly. He had never been good with this type of thing. He hated confrontations and he hated crowds of people. Dealing with people and being the center of attention was always Lawless’ thing. And, as much as he hated to admit it, the role of being the center of attention fit his little brother well. 

The townspeople stared on in pure horror. “WE ARE SO SORRY!” The mayor, or least that’s who Kuro assumed he was, bowed repeatedly. “We can have him executed if you’d like! That way you can take another mate!” 

“There’s no point. A mate is a mate and that girl clearly doesn’t want me.” He sighed again and muttered, “What a pain… Mates are too much effort…” On the plus side, Kuro knew that this boy wanted to be his mate and that it wasn’t a forced thing. That’d make him loyal at least, right? The people looked embarrassed at Kuro’s statement, but before they could apologize, Kuro spoke again. “So, what, exactly, is my mate’s name? And where is he?”  
~*~  
Mahiru sighed as the two men locked him in a jail cell. Maybe he shouldn’t have marked Kuro, but no one else would be his mate! He just hoped that by trying to save his friends, he didn’t doom them. 

“Mahiru…. What the hell is wrong with you? You need to let us, C3, pick the mates. You’ve ruined our plan to keep peace between alphas and omegas,” Shuhei sighed. “Kuro is already a pain in my thigh and it took us a while to drag him here to get a mate. I was prepared for so many things to happen… How did you manage to get past all my prep work? I had a plan for if he didn’t like the girl, I had one for if he ditched, I had so many plans and prepartions and they were all put to waste.” He sighed and picked up a book. “Can’t be helped now though, I suppose.” 

Mahiru sighed and crossed his arms. “No one else wanted to do it. I’m sure Kuro wants to actually be loved. He probably doesn’t want a forced relationship.”

“Didn’t you just force him into one?” Shuhei sighed again. “Please think things through. He can have you killed and pick a new mate, you know?”

“If that is his choice.” Mahiru shrugged. “He doesn’t seem like the type to kill, based off what I heard.” 

The reader sighed once more and looked at him. “I wasn’t here when it happened, but Kuro isn’t what you think he is. That creature is a monster created by another being. He and all his siblings are. They’ve bit the hand that feeds them terribly hard.”

Mahiru tilted his head. “What do you mean? Sure, he is strong, even for an alpha, but Kuro isn’t a monster.” What did Shuhei know?  
~*~  
Kuro crossed his arms impatiently. “Well? What is my mate’s name and where is he?” He could already feel the annoying mate bond getting to him and he hadn’t even officially accepted the kid. What a troublesome pain.

“His name is Mahiru and you’d better treat him right.” A green haired boy stepped forward. “He is my best friend and I will kill you if you hurt him.” He growled. A wave of jealousy and possession came over Kuro and he had to bite his tongue to keep from gnawing the kid’s head off. “He was probably taken to C3 for holding until his punishment is decided.” He crossed his arms and mumbled, “It’s all your fault for coming,” under his breath.

The mayor was quickly apologizing for this Sakuya kid’s rudeness as the words sunk into Kuro. It was his fault. He took away a kid’s chance to have a mate was worth a shit. He bit his lip before the first part hit him. His mate was in C3. Shit. That meant they’d probably tell him about what Kuro had done in the past. His mate would hate him if he didn’t already. He had to get there quickly before they said anything unnecessary to his new mate. He hurried quickly to C3, leaving the townspeople in shock as he ran.

He was close to Mahiru. He could smell him and feel the tug of the bond. He heard Mahiru say something he wasn’t sure if he should be happy about or worried. “What do you mean? Sure, he is strong, even for an alpha, but Kuro isn’t a monster.” This meant that he hadn’t yet been told, and that he was about to be told. He had to stop this.  
~*~  
Mahiru jumped in his cell as Kuro slammed open the door, looking pissed off. He HAD messed up. Kuro was going to kill him for marking him. Or least that’s what he thought. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell my mate bullshit lies.” He glared daggers at Shuhei as he slowly approached Mahiru’s cell. “This is such a pain…” He reached for the keys hanging on the wall and unlocked the shocked Mahiru’s cell. “Come on, I’m taking you home.” He looked at Shuhei. “Don’t touch my mate again.” His voice had gone back to being bored and he put the keys back before putting his hands in his pockets and yawning. “I need a nap when we get home…”

Mahiru slowly walked out and followed the alpha, still in shock over what had happened. Was he right about Kuro wanting to be loved, or was he actually gay all along? “Mahiru,” Shuhei spoke in a serious voice, “Rethink who you want to be your mate. That monster isn’t worth your time.”

Mahiru smiled at him. “I made my choice and I intend to keep it. Don’t worry about me and tell Sakuya and the guys that I’ll visit sometime.” He waved as the two left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Not So Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for simple living...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, thank you for reading and also, I'm able to update quickly because it's the weekend. Don't worry if I don't update during the week because I have school so it may take me a bit. I'm not sure how to link a tumblr, but mine is askapotato if you'd like to chat or anything. I also have kik if you'd like to know that.

The silence that hung between the duo was very awkward. How were they supposed to talke about this? Mahiru shifted uncomfortably as he walked behind his new alpha. He wanted to say something, he wanted to apologize for marking him, hell even just saying hi would be a good idea at this point.

“Hey-” “Hi-” They both began to speak before falling into yet another awkward silence, waiting for the other to speak again. Mahiru couldn’t believe how rude he must’ve seemed. He tried speaking at the same time, marked him, and wasn’t really paying that much attention to him. He hoped this wouldn’t bite him in the ass later.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Kuro spun around suddenly, making Mahiru jump as he near his face. Was he going to get yelled at? “You’re such a troublesome omega.” Mahiru blinked. “I can already feel the shitty bond pulling at me, what a pain.” He rolled his eyes and turned back around, leaving a flushing Mahiru. Kuro felt the bond? 

“I-Um… I’m sorry for suddenly, you know. It’s just… Well…” Mahiru trailed off, not wanting say that no one wanted to mate with Kuro.

“No one else wanted to be my mate?” Kuro deadpanned, startling Mahiru. He turned to face him. “That doesn’t matter now. Besides, it’s not the first time I haven’t been wanted.” He awkwardly looked to the side. “I’m just glad I didn’t get an annoying person… You can cook, right?” Kuro tilted his head and Mahiru nodded. “Good. I’m hungry.”

“I-Oh. I’ll make something when we get to your house… What do you want?” Mahiru found the situation awkward, especially because he couldn’t stop staring at Kuro. He loved the way the moonlight glistened on his blue hair and reflected in his brilliant red eyes. Mahiru blushed and looked down when Kuro caught him staring. 

Glancing up as Kuro turned around, he could’ve sworn he saw a light blush on the bluenette’s cheeks. He was mumbling another “What a pain…” as he walked towards the ever growing closer house. Mahiru stared at it in slight awe. It was at least three stories tall and much bigger than his tiny apartment.

He smiled widely as Kuro paused in front of the gate. “Mahiru?” He raised an eyebrow at the star struck little omega. Mahiru just smiled back as he continued to stare. Kuro could feel his cheeks heating up at the glorious slight in front of him. As soon as he saw that smile, he knew he never wanted to see anything else ever again. He then smirked evilly. He wanted try something, just to see how his mate would react. “That’s not my house.” He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Mahiru’s face dropped. “My house is over there.” He nodded to a tiny shed that the roof was caving in on and took a step towards it.

“Oh…” Mahiru pouted slightly and looked almost in tears as his dreams of living in a big house were crushed. “That’s… Cool?”

Kuro felt guilty about tricking his mate and sighed. “I was just kidding, don’t cry.” He mumbled another “what a pain” and opened the gate.

Mahiru flushed with embarrassment and yelled, “Fuck you!” at his new mate, making Kuro smirk at him.

“If you insist. I was planning on giving you sometime to get to know me first and maybe take you out on a date, but I don’t mind getting straight to the point.” He chuckled as Mahiru gently hit his back and yelled about him being a pervert while his face was red. “Wow,” Kuro thought, “I’ve got an adorable mate.”

He quickly opened the door to his house and let Mahiru and himself in. He probably should’ve cleaned, but that was too much trouble. His mate would just have to live with old cup noodle cups and other trash covering the floor. There was no way Kuro was cleaning and, if he had to, he could always order Mahiru not to complain. But that too would be troublesome.

Mahiru tensed at the sight. “Kuro! How could you let your house get so dirty?! After I get done cooking, I’m cleaning this place up!” Kuro stared at him with wide eyes. Looks like he didn’t have to put up a fight, Mahiru would do the cleaning himself. He still felt a bit guilty for being so messy.

“You don’t have to do that… It’s such a pain…” He looked down in slight embarrassment and shuffled his feet, kicking some of the cups in the process. He couldn’t help the mess. It’s not his fault that cleaning was too much a troublesome pain.

“No, I’ll clean it up this time, but don’t leave garbage everywhere next time, ok?” Mahiru was already picking up some cups despite saying he’d wait. “I don’t want to live in a pig sty and I don’t want our kids to have these habits.” They both froze when they realized what was said and turned into blushing messes. “I-I mean, mates have kids together, right? We will also… Um…” He looked down, his face entirely red.

“Can’t deal…” Kuro turned away and started walking to kitchen, a blush covering his neck. Mahiru followed and examined the kitchen before deciding to start the ramen. He didn’t have much to work with, but started to cook anyway. Kuro watched him work from the table in amazement. How could he cook like that? He was like an old house wife or maid. He chuckled to himself. Not only did it sound cute, but Kuro liked the idea of Mahiru dressed as a maid. Figuring it was about time he showed his mate some affection, Kuro stood up and slowly creeped behind mahiru.

Mahiru tensed as he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and Kuro nuzzled into his neck, taking in his scent. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he did his best to continue cooking the ramen. “You smell nice, Mahiru.” Kuro mumbled from the nape of his neck, causing Mahiru’s blush to deepen. “I could get used to this.” Kuro inhaled deeply and noticed the tenseness of his mate. “Am I making you uncomfortable or… Are you scared of me now?” Kuro’s heart pounded in his chest as Mahiru took a moment to answer.

“It’s not that I’m scared of you, you’re my mate, you won’t hurt me. It’s just… Well, I’m not used to being hugged or touched. The closest thing I've experienced is the annoying way Sakuya slings his arm around me when he wants to take me somewhere or…” He trailed off, noticing the way Kuro’s grip tighten around his waist and a low growl escaped his lips.

“What is this Sakuya guy to you? He seems to think that you belong to him when you’re clearly mine.” Mahiru’s eyes widened in shock. Not only did Kuro just call him his, but he was also admitting to being jealous. This was happening way too quickly for Mahiru. He knew that alphas were possessive, but he didn’t think it’d happed all at once. He expected to be slow, despite what his teachers told him about time flying by and everything happening at once. He thought that they exaggerating a bit, but no, they were dead on. “Ma-hi-ru.” Kuro growled, pulling Mahiru out of his thoughts. “What is Sakuya to you?”

Mahiru turned off the stove and turned in Kuro’s arms to face him. “He’s my best friend, Kuro. I’ve known him for a long time.” He must’ve said something wrong, because he had him pinned against the stove in an instant, his body flush against Mahiru’s.

“Were you just thinking of him?" He darkly growled, "I should be the only one to occupy your thoughts. Mahiru, don’t be extra troublesome and only think of me.” He was quickly closing the distance between their lips as he spoke, the last word trailing off into a kiss as he tilted Mahiru’s chin up.

Mahiru blushed and moaned softly into the kiss as Kuro rubbed his body against Mahiru’s, marking him with his scent. Kuro licked Mahiru’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Mahiru started to pull back and Kuro, not wanting to force anything, let him. “I-I’m sorry, Kuro. I’m not ready for…” 

“No, I’m sorry for suddenly pouncing on you. I need to take a shower and cool down.” Kuro left, both of them a blushing mess. 

Mahiru turned back to the stove and leaned against it. “That was intense…” He whispered to himself. Looks like this was going to be more complicated than he thought. So much for simple living…


	4. Time To Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro needs to cool down for more than one reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I can't decide if it'll make you guys hate me or love me.

Kuro sighed as he stared down at himself in the shower. He was disappointed in himself. How had he gotten a boner from that simple kiss? Was it because Mahiru was his mate? Was it because that was his first kiss? Either way, Kuro had to deal with this embarrassment. “What a pain…” He mumbled to himself as his handle slowly slid around his own shaft. Eventually, he’d make Mahiru do this so he could sit back and relax. Moving his hand was too troublesome. 

He groaned as he began to run his hand along his length. He couldn’t stop thinking of the way Mahiru smelled and looked. He thought about Mahiru in a maid’s outfit and bit his lip. The precum coated his member and he wondered when he got a maid fetish. Feeling himself approaching the edge, he groaned loudly, calling out, “M-Mahiru~!” 

He froze as the door was slammed open. “Kuro?! Are you oooooo…” Mahiru has pulled back the curtains to check on his mate and came face to face with a blushing bluenette in the middle of “cooling down”. He slowly closed the curtains and walked out the room, his own face bright red as he awkwardly sat on the couch. Well, fitting Kuro into himself wasn’t going to be simple at all… He shook his head as he flushed again. What was he thinking? He just met him! He shook his head and tensed when Kuro suddenly sat beside him.

Turning his head to avoid all possible eye contact, Mahiru motioned towards the ramen on the table. “Y-You still hungry?” His voice cracked. Kuro didn’t bother answering and just grabbed a bowl and began to eat, flipping on the TV to some anime he’d never seen. Mahiru relaxed slightly as the awkwardness began to leave the air and he grabbed his own bowl of ramen.  
~*~  
Mahiru was cleaning their ramen bowls when he heard a knock at the door. Just as he reached to open it, the door was kicked in, knocking Mahiru down. “Stupid shit rat.” A blacked haired boy with a white streak growled. “Wasting my time to come see another demon and his mate.” He grumbled as Kuro sauntered into the room, looking slightly annoyed at Lawless and his new mate. 

“Big Bro!” He slung his arm around Kuro, earning him a growl. “Heard you finally got a mate! Where’s the Juliet to your Romeo at?” His red eyes searched the room as he made eye contact with Mahiru. “… A Romeo to your Romeo?” He burst out laughing. “How wonderful!”

“Go away, Lawless.” The annoyed bluenette huffed, wanting to discuss what Mahiru had seen earlier with his omega. “I’m busy.” Lawless laughed again and Kuro mumbled out another, “Can’t deal.”

“So, what is my big bro’s mate named?” Lawless moved to sling his arm around Mahiru (much to Kuro’s annoyance) and snorted when he stuttered out his name. “Aahaha~! To be or not to be? That is the question. Will you two last?” He grinned darkly, eyes filled with insanity, “Or will you reject and hate him once you hear about what he’s done and what he is?”

In an instant, he was flung off Mahiru and against the wall by a snarling Kuro. “Watch your mouth.” He growled, startling the already confused Mahiru. Before he could punish his younger sibling, however, his black haired mate did it for him.

“Stupid shit rat!” He kicked Lawless in the face. “Don’t go scaring the newly mates!” He ground his boot into Lawless’ face, “I have to protect that omega from you stupid shit demons. Why?” He struck his signature pose with his arms in the air, “Because I am an angel!” 

Both Mahiru and Kuro blinked at the strange pair. “Um... Well… It’s nice meeting you, Mr…” Mahiru trailed off awkwardly, standing up. He held his hand out to the black haired boy, admiring his white streak and smiling widely. Kuro didn’t like the way he easily smiled at him. He didn’t smile at him like that and he was HIS mate!

“Litch.” He didn’t bother shaking hands and continued to step on the smiling Lawless’ face. “Stupid shit rat! Why did you bring me to this demon’s nest?” He grumbled for a while and complained about an angel being too holy to be in a demon’s nest. Mahiru couldn’t help but laugh at how well they got along.  
~*~  
Lawless and Litch sat across from Mahiru and Kuro while Kuro glared at them and drank his coke in peace. Why did Mahiru let them in again? And what did Lawless want? Was he tired of his toy and planned on killing Litch? Was he going to blame Kuro so he could switch mates again?

“So, brother, I was wondering if Litch and I could stay here for the night.” Lawless smirked as Kuro narrowed his eyes. He was definitely planning something. What exactly, Kuro wasn’t sure of. Either way, it was troublesome and pissed Kuro off. 

He opened his mouth to tell Lawless no and to leave he and his mate alone before he said something he didn’t want Mahiru to know, but Mahiru spoke first. “We would love to have you here!” He smiled. “It’ll things from getting um… ‘Awkward’, right, Kuro?” 

Kuro knew damn well that Mahiru was referring to the earlier incident and it annoyed him. It was so much trouble. Why couldn’t Mahiru be fine with it? They were mates now and he wanted to share some alone time with his little omega. He grunted in response to Mahiru’s question, unpleased with his brother but unable to bring himself to make Mahiru feel any more uncomfortable than he already did. “Only for tonight.” He eyed Lawless, “And stay away from my mate. I don’t want you to spread your stupidity to him.” Kuro wasn’t jealous or hurt at all. Nope, not one bit.

“Great!” Mahiru awkwardly coughed, eyes lowering to the ground when Kuro tried to make eye contact and his cheeks flushed as he remembered what he saw in the shower. “W-Well then! I’m quite tired from walking here and, you know, getting a mate. I think I’ll go to bed…” He pointed to a random bedroom with his thumbs and nervously backed away towards it. “Good night guys!” He smiled and waved at Litch and Lawless before bolting to the room.

Kuro growled in annoyance as Lawless smirked once more. “You should go to sleep too, Angel~” He purred as Litch kicked him once more and found himself a room, leaving the two brothers alone. Lawless frowned at Kuro. “Kill your mate. He’s worthless and there’s no way he’d ever love you.” He smiled wildly again, “Once he finds out you’re a monster, he’ll hate you! Why let yourself get hurt? Besides, he’s so easy to break. He’ll die if I hit him once.” 

Kuro stood up, knocking over the table as Lawless smirked at cruelly. “Shut up.” He hissed. “Don’t be troublesome.” He turned towards the room Mahiru had chosen and headed towards it. After all the troublesome things he’d put up with today, he wanted to cuddle with his mate. 

“You really should just kill the runt and find a new mate! Oh wait, you don’t deserve a mate!” He laughed as Kuro slouched into Mahiru’s room. 

Mahiru was facing the wall on his side when Kuro entered the room, but he knew Mahiru was awake. He sighed and mumbled a “can’t deal” when he saw Mahiru tense up as he approached. Maybe Mahiru didn’t want him, or maybe he regretted picking Kuro, but in all honesty, Kuro didn’t care at this point. He was tired, agitated, and hungry again, but he wasn’t about to go out there with Lawless on the loose. He just wanted to spend some quality time with his mate and get to know him better. 

Sighing, Kuro laid down behind Mahiru and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his omega to him. Burying his face into the area where Mahiru’s neck and shoulder connected, Kuro mumbled, “I know you’re awake.” He felt Mahiru tense up again and sighed once more before deeply inhaling Mahiru’s scent. He was tempted to mark him back, but knew it be a bad idea with the way things were currently going. “Mahiru, why are you such a troublesome omega?” He didn’t really think Mahiru himself was troublesome, but rather the fact that Kuro had to hold back so much and it was only day one. It was so exhausting. 

“I’m sorry, Kuro.” Mahiru simply stated. “I’m just… Sorry about walking in on you earlier. I heard you call out my arm and thought that you had slipped and gotten hurt or something. I was worried you know. I didn’t even think about you doing… That. I’m sorry.” Kuro had come out of Mahiru’s neck and was staring at the boy in shock and awe. He was worried about him? No one was even worried about him. He was always the monster who didn’t need to be worried about or the lazy, useless alpha no one liked. Yet he was, holding the most perfect, adorable mate anyone could ever ask for. He almost cried. Almost.

“Mahiru.” When the boy turned his head towards him, his quickly connected their lips, feeling the boy freeze before gently returning it. It wasn’t rough or full of passion, but rather sweet and curious. Like the way a kitten slowly approaches a new person when it wants to be pet. Kuro couldn’t have been smiling wider when they pulled apart. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

Mahiru was red as a tomato when he replied with, “It’s no problem but now I’m worried about a much bigger problem…” The larger of the two prompted him to go on and he continued. “I’m kinda scared. How are you going to fit in me?” He bit his lip and turned a darker color after realizing what he said. “Wait, Kuro! I didn’t mean to be ru-… What’s poking me?”

Kuro had buried himself in Mahiru’s neck again and rubbed against his scent glands, flushing furiously. “Can’t deal… Just go to sleep, Mahiru. It’ll go away.” Mahiru yelped as Kuro pulled him closer, making his ‘problem’ poke further into the back of Mahiru’s thigh. Mahiru was frozen as he nodded, unsure of what else to do, he made himself as comfortable as possible and forced himself to go to sleep.


	5. Troublesome Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took much longer to get out then I was expecting. I was hoping to update yesterday, but my cousin decided it'd be a wonderful idea to go into labor at my house so we had to deal with that yesterday. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry if the characters are a little OOC.

Mahiru awoke the next day groggily, which was unusual for the early bird, and didn’t even bother to open his eyes. He groaned in pleasure at the warmth of his bed and snuggled closer to an unknown heat source. Where was the heat coming from? Mahiru should probably open his eyes and check, but he didn’t care where it was coming from. It felt safe and that’s all that mattered to the omega as he, once again, snuggled up to it, rubbing his entire backside against it. 

“Mahiru…” He jolted awake at the voice and memories from the previous day began to flood his mind. He was in shock as he blushed furiously. “Any other time, I’d love to have your ass against my crotch, but it’s too early for a boner…” Kuro whined in a sleepy tone. Mahiru ripped himself out of his mate’s arms and turned to face him, his face completely red as he pushed his back against the wall, putting as much distance between the two as possible. “This is so troublesome…” Kuro backed up a bit so Mahiru would come down from the wall and frowned deeply. Was Mahiru scared of him now? Was he too forward last night? Did Mahiru think he’d force him into something because they were mates? “I’m not going to do anything… It’d be too troublesome…” Kuro tried to reassure his mate by putting up a lazy façade. In all honesty, he’d love to share a heat with his mate, but he knew Mahiru wasn’t ready.

Mahiru slowly got closer to Kuro, unsure of what expect. Was Kuro telling the truth? Mahiru had heard some of the terrible things some mates did and was nervous about this. He wasn’t in heat yet, so it should be fine… He slowly reached his hand out to Kuro’s face, unsure about touching him. Kuro noticed the hesitation and closed his eyes, moving his face into Mahiru’s hand. He felt himself begin to purr as Mahiru’s thumb ran back and forth across his cheek. “You’re so cute, Kuro,” Mahiru giggled. 

Kuro’s eyes went wide and a blush began to form on his cheeks as he stared at Mahiru. Not only had he been called cute, but he also got to hear Mahiru’s laugh. Licht wasn’t the angel here, Mahiru, his beautiful mate, was. It was in this moment that Kuro realized he wanted a family with Mahiru. He knew Mahiru would make a great mother and he could see them raising kids together. The idea both scared him, and made him the happiest man alive. “Mahi-”

Just then, Lawless kicked open the door. “Biiiiiiiig Broooo!” He had his stupid on his face. “How do you make the ramen? Licht and I are used to the high class stuff and not this garbage!~” He froze, smirking widely when he saw the death glares he was receiving from BOTH Mahiru and Kuro. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Dammit, Lawless, you’re too troublesome. Leave.” Kuro buried his head in Mahiru’s shoulder, trying to ignore his stupid little brother. Lawless laughed loudly as he slammed the door shut. Kuro groaned and pulled Mahiru against him by the waist. Their bodies were flush against each other as Kuro began to scape his teeth against Mahiru’s neck where he planned to mark him. He needed to do this. He needed to make him his and relieve some of the stress Lawless was causing him. 

Mahiru moaned, eliciting a possessive growl from deep within Kuro. His canines grew and began to dig them into Mahiru when he stopped him, pushing his head away from him. “N-No, Kuro. I don’t want this yet. I’m not ready. I want to get to know you better before you mark me.” 

Mahiru flinched slightly as Kuro growled at him and rolled them over so he had Mahiru pinned under him. He grabbed the omega’s wrists and growled in his face. “Mahiru, You. Are. MINE. I am the alpha here and I can do as I please with you. That is the way the world works and…” He sighed, seeing his mate’s fearful face. “Mahiru, I’m sorry… I… The alpha in me took over.” 

Mahiru suddenly growled at him. “Get off of me and don’t growl at me! I don’t have to let you mark me! I may be an omega, but I’m not going to…” Mahiru quieted down, noticing at angry look on Kuro’s face. 

Kuro sighed once more and got off Mahiru. “Having a mate is too troublesome…” He sat on the edge of the bed and yawned before getting up and beginning to walk out of the room.

“Hey, Kuro…” He waited for his alpha to look at him. “Can we go to my house today? I need to get my clothes and stuff. We left in a hurry yesterday and I also need to leave a note for my uncle so he knows where I am.” 

“THIS is your house, don’t forget that, but yes. We can go to your uncle’s house to pick up your stuff. Even though that’s extremely troublesome…” He mumbled out the last part before walking on out, mentally preparing himself for Lawless’ stupidity. 

“Woooooooow, big brother! You’re so smooooooth,” Lawless snickered at him from underneath Litch’s boot. “It’s sooooooo surprising you haven’t mated him yet.” 

“Shut up, stupid shit rat! You’re making me, the angel, look bad!” Just then, a man with silver hair with a brown tint came bustling in through the door.

“Litch! Hyde! Knock it off! Do you have any idea how long I’ve been looking for you two? How could you just run off like that? You have a performance in an hour! Honestly, if I hadn’t heard Hyde’s loud mouth, I’m not sure what would’ve happened.” He sighed dramatically at that two and put his hand over his face, shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

“Hyde, you told me the concert was cancelled, you shit rat!” Litch stomped on his mate’s face and Kuro raised an eye brow at the name “Hyde” who was apparently his brother’s new name. “Why did you lie to me?! I should cut that stupid name tag and kill you myself!”

“I was only trying to give Angel a break! You’ve been working so hard lately!” Hyde, or at least that’s what Kuro assumed he was called now, put his hands up in defense as the smaller boy kept kicking him.

“What’s going on? What concert?” Mahiru, who Kuro had figured out had a nose for trouble, walked in at that moment, looking very confused. “Litch, what do you play?” The TV that Hyde probably turned on began talking about the disappearance of Litch and his mate. “You play piano?!”

“Oh!” The man from earlier handed Mahiru his card. “You must be interested in learning to play! My name is Rosen Kranz, but you can call me Kranz. How about you come to Litch’s concert today? You should see the angel work his miracles! It’ll inspire you to never give up on your dreams as a pianist!”

Mahiru blinked at him. “I never said I…” He shook his head, not wanting to be rude to the beta in front of him. “Sure, if Kuro will let me.” He smiled at him.

“No. That’s too much trouble. Not to mention the sun is still out.” He plopped down on the couch and began eating a cup of ramen he got from somewhere. Mahiru growled lowly at him in annoyance before marching over to the curtains.

“What’s so bad about a little sun light?!” He started to open them. 

“Wait, Mahiru, don’t-” but it was too late. Mahiru had opened the curtains, causing his mate to turn into a black cat, dropping his ramen and spilling it everywhere. Mahiru’s mouth dropped agape and looked at Kranz and the rest to confirm what he saw, but when he looked, he noticed that Lawless had turned into a hedgehog. 

“Oh. I’m dreaming.” He closed the curtains, causing the two alphas to turn into their humanoid forms and stiffly walked into his room. Kuro sighed. So much for keeping that a secret… He’d have to tell Mahiru now… And clean up this ramen… But later. He made himself another cup of noodles and ate while watching TV. Maybe he could convince Mahiru that it WAS a dream… He sighed into his cup. This was such a troublesome pain.


	6. I Don't Even Play Piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not getting out more chapters, so here's another one. I only have school Monday and Tuesday so I'll have plenty of time to update next week. 
> 
> Sorry nothing really happens in this chapter but the next one is going to be very important and long, so this one is a build up to it.

Mahiru knew it wasn’t a dream, but he was too shocked to say or do anything about it. How was he supposed to respond to this information? His mate turned into a cat! A cat! A cute cat that needs to be cuddled later, BUT A CAT! He and Kuro had many things to talk about, but this was one of the more important topics that HAD to be discussed. But how to bring it up? “So… You’re a cat? What’s up with that?” No… Not good enough… 

Mahiru shook his head and made up mind. He liked simple things, so he’d simply ask in a simple way and receive a simple answer from his simple mate. Or not… Probably not, given Mahiru’s luck as of late. He sighed internally as he mentally prepared himself for the shenanigans that were about to take place. He rubbed his face with both of his hands and smacks his cheeks gently, trying to prepare himself. Taking a deep breath, he stood up from the edge of the bed where he was sitting and walked into the room to find…

Kranz. Kranz was holding HIS mate while in his cat form and gently petting him, commenting on how cute Kuro was or soft his fur was. That damned Kuro just sat there, purring while his stomach was rubbed and Hyde was being shoved into a cage. “KURO!” Mahiru growled, ripping him from Kranz’s hands, leaving the manager in shock while he held him by the scruff of his neck. He shook slightly. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?! Being babied like this when you should be explaining what’s going onto me!” 

Kuro mewled, which Mahiru found adorable, but he’s never admit that. “Mahiru, how can you be so rough with such a cute cat? Let me soothe you by petting me.”

“Kuro. Explain. Now.” Mahiru narrowed his eyes and growled lowly. Kuro sighed and ignored him. He didn’t have to listen, nor would he, to an omega. Especially not HIS omega. “Kuro, please tell me. We’re mates and we’re supposed to have secrets. What are you?” He whined and Kuro felt a little guilty. Not guilty enough to actually tell him, but guilty nonetheless. 

“It’s such a pain to talk about. Too troublesome.” He settled on his answer. Maybe Mahiru would get annoyed and not ask again. Maybe he’d leave him alone forever and he wouldn’t have to deal with a mate. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest at the thought of Mahiru leaving him, but he couldn’t blame him if he wanted to.

Before Mahiru could say anything, Kranz butted in. “Kuro hasn’t told you anything yet?” He looked very surprised when Mahiru confirmed that he, in fact, knew nothing. “Kuro isn’t a normal alpha. Hyde isn’t either. They’re both-” Kuro interrupted him with a snarl, but Mahiru just covered his mouth with his hand to let Kranz continue. “Vampires. They’re both vampires.”

Mahiru started laughing and looked at the surprised Kuro while the rest sat in shock. “Nice prank, babe, but vampires? I’d believe that a witch cursed you for being lazy quicker than I’d believe in vampires. I mean, you are a black cat and witches love those, right?” 

Kranz closed the curtains and Kuro reverted back, still being held by Mahiru, except he was grabbing Kuro’s hood instead of his neck now. Without another word, Kuro bit the laughing Mahiru’s arm and drank some of his blood. A chain connected the two as Mahiru punched Kuro’s head to get him to stop. “Ow! What the hell?!” 

Kuro licked his fangs and smirked. “I am a vampire.” Mahiru sputtered as he stared at the chain. “It means that I can only drink your blood and other vampires know you’re mine.” He pulled out a Gameboy from who knows where and started playing Mariokart.

Mahiru narrowed his eyes. “You just marked me?” The chains disappeared quickly and Mahiru crossed his arms, tapping his foot like an impatient wife. He was NOT ready to be marked and he told Kuro this. He swore he was going to shave all his fur off.

“Not exactly. Only other vampires know. You’re still unclaimed in the sense of being a mate.” Mahiru pinched the bridge of his nose. At least Kuro was somewhat respecting his wishes. 

Kranz clapped his hands together. “Well, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, Licht has a concert. Come along, boys!” When they didn’t answer and kept fighting, Kranz growled softly. “You’ll be sharing a room if you don’t hurry.” The two quickly began to leave and Kranz waved to Mahiru and Kuro. “Farewell! And Mahiru, keep practicing the piano!” He gave him a thumbs up as he followed the boys. 

“I don’t even play…” Mahiru grumbled under his breath. He turned to talk to Kuro about the events that just took place, but as looked around, he noticed his mate was gone. Sighing, he figured it was time to go shopping and get his clothes and things from his uncle’s place. Just as his hand touched the door knob, a hand engulfed his and a low growl was heard from behind him.

“Are you leaving me, Mahiru?” Kuro whispered, voice cracking as it was barely heard. He was hurt that Mahiru would even THINK about leaving him. Mahiru belonged to Kuro now and he wouldn’t let him leave. He couldn’t.

Mahiru’s breath hitched as Kuro’s teeth grazed the flesh between his shoulder blade and neck. “N-No. I was just going to buy food and get my stuff…” He could tell the alpha was fighting the urge to mark him as he backed away from his omega. “D-Did you want to come?”

The taller male sighed as his omega turned his head, albeit nervously, and stared at him. “Yeah, I’ll come. But you’ll have to carry me. I can’t be in my human form while in the sunlight.” Mahiru nodded and Kuro was gone, leaving behind a puff of smoke and a black cat and the two were out the door.

Mahiru had bought enough food items to last the duo for a month when he paused outside of a store. He snickered to himself as he sat Kuro and the groceries down and went in. He came back and grinned ear from ear as he held something behind his back. “Close your eyes.” He fought with the cat for second, but eventually the alpha gave in and closed his eyes. He felt something go around his neck and heard a jingle bell. Mahiru started laughing as Kuro opened his eyes, looking very displeased. “I thought a collar would look cute on you!” He laughed and held his stomach. “I was right, you look adorable.” He smiled warmly at Kuro after wiping away a tear and had he not been in cat form, Kuro would have been blushing.

“So troublesome…” Kuro muttered as Mahiru carried him and their groceries back to their house. They didn’t stay home long, just enough to put up the groceries before they were out and about heading towards Mahiru’s uncle’s house.


	7. I Just Want Him To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, OhMy56, for helping me come up with ideas. 
> 
> I know that I'm probably over reacting, but someone asked if they could translate this story into another language and I'm like SUPER excited and happy about it. This is the first time someone has asked that and I'm just really happy, ok?
> 
> ALSO this chapter is over 2000 words long! Can you imagine? Holy crap I'm excited.

When Mahiru got to his uncle’s, the first thing he noticed was that the door was unlocked. Under normal circumstances, he’d be freaked out, but he figured that he must’ve forgotten to lock it while rushing to get the mate offering for Kuro. After all, he would’ve been late had he not rushed. So, the omega brushed it off an entered the house. 

“This place is pretty small…” Kuro mumbled, now in his human form. Mahiru was worried that the collar might’ve choked him at first, but then he saw that the collar had somehow transformed into a chain with the bell on it. How did it… Must be vampire magic. 

“Don’t be an ass. It is nice and simple!” Mahiru proudly walked into his old room while Kuro looked around. He smelled something, but wasn’t what. Not wanting to worry Mahiru, he said nothing. It was probably this house’s normal smell. He turned and smirked at Mahiru’s ass while he was bent over, digging through some drawers. Kuro couldn’t wait to get ahold of that juicy- his thoughts were broken by someone ripping his bell off his neck, breaking the chain. 

He whirled around to come face to face with a man who looked like a Bleach cosplayer. Did he know Mahiru? Did Mahiru know another alpha? The more important question, however, was why did he steal Kuro’s bell and why was he laughing?

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Brother is so boring…” He hid half his face with a sleeved hand and looked to the side, bored. “How could Big Brother let someone take his contract away so easily?” He swung the bell around on what little chain it had left. “Honestly, Sloth. You’d think that being the oldest, you’d have the experience to know not to let your guard down. I was wanting to have fun with you too…” He dramatically fake sighed while shaking his head. “My, my, how boring…” He wrapped his hand around the bell and smirked wildly at his elder brother. “I’m going to break you and avenge master.” 

Mahiru looked back and forth between the two before stepping in front of Kuro, trying to protect him. “Give him back his bell! And what contract? Kuro what’s going on? Who is this?” This wasn’t simple at all. Mahiru had no idea what he was getting into by marking Kuro. He didn’t regret it, but he wished it was simpler.

“No idea… Too much trouble…” Kuro tried to play it off by being lazy, but he was scared. He didn’t know who this man was, but he knew him and he knew about the contract. He held both his and his mate’s life in his hands. He wanted to kill this man, but until he got his bell back, he couldn’t. 

Mahiru growled at his mate’s lazy nature and turned to cross his arms at the man, sticking one leg out slightly and tapping his foot, taking an “angry mother or wife” pose. “Give my mate back his bell, now.” He used a stern mother’s voice just like his mother used to when he stole the cookie jar. He stuck his hand out. “You have until the count of three.” He narrowed his eyes at the man. This would work on him, it always worked on people. “One…” The man just stared at him. “Two… I’m warning you!” The man smirked at Mahiru, giving him no choice. “THREE!” He launched for the man. 

The man dodged without problem and started laughing again. “AHAHAHAHAHAH! Amusing! How surprising! You’re more fun than brother!” He laughed wildly, continuing to dodge Mahiru’s attacks on him. “Maybe I should make you my mate!” He stopped dodging and grabbed Mahiru by the shoulders. “I wonder what will happen if I mark you after you’ve marked Big Brother…” He opened his mouth, nearing Mahiru’s shoulder.

He couldn’t escape. He was screwed. Kuro must be disappointed in him for being so weak. He closed his eyes as the man neared. He jumped as the pain hit him. It wasn’t being marked, but being slammed into a wall. His eyes grew wide as stared at a pissed off Kuro. He snarled, eyes glowing bright red. “YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU ARE MINE!” Before Mahiru could say anything, Kuro had bit into his shoulder, tearing the flesh and marking Mahiru once and for all. 

At first, Mahiru felt intense pain at the force of the bite, but then he felt pleasure and moaned slowly. Kuro pulled his teeth out and licked the blood so it’d stop bleeding. The chains from before were back and he had long black claws as his coattails began to harden. He was going to kill this man. He knew as Mahiru fell to his knees that his mate wouldn’t be able to get up for a while.

“Oho~! Brother is pissed!” The man laughed and dodged an attack from Kuro. “Honestly! Does your mate even know that he named you?” Mahiru looked up at them, his vision a blur. What was this man talking about? He didn’t name Kuro. “Hey, MahiMahi,” Why was calling Mahiru that? How did he know his name? “I saw when you picked up black cat all those years ago!” Black cat…? Oh… He did pick up one, didn’t he? “You named it Kuro because of its color!” He was starting to lose consciousness as Kuro fought the man. He was right, though, Mahiru did pick up a cat and name it… Wait… Was Kuro that cat?! This was his last thought as he passed out.

Kuro growled, anger at the man for all he had done. Watching HIS mate, stealing HIS bell, and trying to mark HIS mate. Was this man trying to steal his life? And what did he mean by “avenge master”? The only thing that would make sense is if that man had created an eighth… No. That man wouldn’t do that, right? Yes, this guy was full of shit. 

Right as Kuro was about to land the final blow, another, cheerier man appeared. Kuro cut his arm off, trying to kill the Bleach cosplayer, but being blocked by the new man. This man had pink, tied back hair, a black scarf, a white suit with a pink under shirt, a white hat with a pink and navy band, and finally red glasses. Where had this man come from and why was he getting the way?! 

“That hurt!” The new man laughed. “Tsubakyun, Tsubakyun! Can I make him disappear?” The man bounced slightly, despite having his arm ripped off. Kuro licked his blood off his claws. From the taste of it, this man was a sub class. 

“Not yet, Belkia.” He chuckled. “I’m not done playing with him. Big Brother, I want this to be interesting. You can have your bell back for now, but be warned. I’m declaring war on you and everyone else. My first victims will be your mates, just a warning.” He winked and tossed Kuro his bell. “I’d watch out if I were you, Brother. I’m a lot stronger than I look.” He smiled as a sword appeared. “And I don’t need a mate OR an eve. I’m much stronger than you siblings. Master made me this way! He made me, Melancholy, to destroy you! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Belkia transformed into a doll and Tsunbakyun (Kuro realized that probably wasn’t his name, but didn’t care) jumped back, disappearing into a red mist. When the mist cleared up, he and Belkia were gone.

Kuro growled and the chains shattered. He picked Mahiru up. He was stuck here. The sun was still shining, meaning that he couldn’t take his mate home. He’d have to wait for him wake up or for the sun to go down, whichever came first. Placing his newly marked mate on the bad, he climbed in and wrapped himself around his omega. Yes, his. He could finally call him that without having to worry about the boy being stolen. He smiled, knowing that Mahiru would be pissed when he woke up. He knew Mahiru wanted to wait to be marked, but he couldn’t help himself. He just hoped Mahiru would understand and not be mad. 

He snuggled up to Mahiru and began to fall asleep. That didn’t last long, however. Mahiru’s door was thrown open and a man appeared. Not another one. This is such a pain… Before Kuro could get up, the man pulled a broom out of nowhere. “An intruder?! What are you doing with my nephew?!” He swung the broom down onto Mahiru’s bed, just as Kuro jumped out of its way. Mahiru whimpered slightly as the broom jostled him in his sleep. 

Kuro growled at Mahiru’s uncle for disturbing his mate and knocked the broom out of his hand. “Don’t wake up my mate!” He hissed at the man. 

The man blinked at him. “Mahiru got a mate?” He grinned. “It’s about damn time!” He chuckled happily. “So, what’s your name? And why so BLUE?” He snorted. 

Did this man just make a pun about his hair color? That pun didn’t even make sense. Kuro looked angry, not sad. This guy was going to be such a pain. He was probably more troublesome than Mahiru. “My name is Kuro.” He responded darkly, already getting tired of this man. “Kuro? Wow, you’d think you’d be called bluey not blackie.” He put his hands on his hips and bent back slightly while laughing. 

Had he not been Mahiru’s family, Kuro would’ve killed him. He growled slightly as Mahiru began to stir. This man was going to wake up his beautiful sleeping mate. “Shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you.” He snarled. “Don’t wake up my mate. It’d be troublesome.” He climbed back into to the bed to console his whimpering mate. 

“Ooooh, you want some alone time? Do me a favor and don’t go mating while I’m here.” He chuckled as he left, closing the door behind him. Just as Kuro has snuggled into Mahiru’s neck, the man came back, making Kuro’s head snap up. “My name is Toru by the way!” He slammed the door, waking Mahiru. That bastard did it on purpose, Kuro knew it. He growled and looked down at his mate.

“Nnnngh, Kuro? What happened? Where am I?” Mahiru stretched and looked around. He suddenly remembered what happened and blushed deeply. “You marked me! Without my permission! How could you?!” He placed his hand over Kuro’s mark. 

Kuro growled slightly and pulled his hand away. “Don’t cover it.” He commanded Mahiru, making him whimper while a shiver went down his back. “I had to. I couldn’t let that guy steal you from me. Mahiru, you are mine. Don’t you dare forget it. Now go back to sleep. I just marked you, so you must be tired. Your uncle shouldn’t be coming in here for a while, so sleep while you can.” Kuro ran his fingers through the omega’s soft, brown hair and smiled softly at him. 

“You met my uncle?!” Mahiru began to get up, but winced at the pain in his neck. Kuro pushed him back down. “I need to see him! I have to tell him what’s going on. He needs to know you’re my mate.”

Kuro liked hearing Mahiru call him his mate, but there was no way he could let him up in this condition. He’d make him sleep, even if he had to knock him out. His mate was NOT going to strain himself and get hurt. As much of a troublesome pain it was, Kuro cared. He honestly hated caring, it was such a troublesome pain. The worst thing about caring was when he had to be worried too. Kuro was, without a doubt doubt, worried. Wait… Did he just make a pun? That damn uncle of Mahiru’s had corrupted him. “Mahiru, I won’t say it again.” He looked at Mahiru with commanding eyes, daring him to disobey again. “Go to sleep.” Mahiru whimpered slightly, but laid back down and curled into Kuro’s chest. Kuro sighed softly and wrapped his arms around his mate once more. They fell into a gentle sleep.


	8. Heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. ;_; I'll to update every week or weekend though. I'm also thinking about writing either a Licht x Lawless or an Aone x Hinata (Haikyuu), but I'm not sure I want to write two stories at once. If I did though, which would you prefer?

When Mahiru awoke the next time, the first thing he noticed was that his mate was no longer in bed and that he smelt something burning. That meant on of two things, either his house was on fire, or his uncle was trying to cook. He didn’t like the sound of either if he was being completely honest. He wondered which one would be worse, then concluded that having to eat his uncle’s cooking and risk getting food poisoning again was probably worse. After all, Mahiru would be living with Kuro and his “house” would be big enough for his uncle to stay there whenever he was in town. 

Finally deciding to face whatever horrors awaited him, Mahiru got out of bed, changed his clothes, and opened the door. At first glance, nothing seemed to on fire. This wasn’t a good sign for his stomach. He sighed as he approached the kitchen and, much to his surprise, found Kuro trying to cook. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Kuro? Are you… Cooking?” Mahiru didn’t know Kuro very well, nor did he know him for a long time, but he knew that his mate was too lazy to cook. The proof was the fact that Kuro had ramen cups everywhere and apparently, he couldn’t cook. 

The kitchen culprit jumped in surprise and blushed as he scraped the burnt eggs out of the pan and into two plates. Mahiru raised his eye brows at the fact that they weren’t as burned as he thought and the fact that Kuro could cook better than his uncle. “I uh… Cooking is troublesome, but having you mad at me for marking you without permission is more troublesome. Not to mention a pain…” He scratched his cheek nervously and Mahiru couldn’t help the smile that enveloped his features. 

“Thanks, Kuro!” He sat down and happily took a bite, forgetting that it was burnt. HE tensed as he tasted it. Still better than his uncle’s, he supposed, but why did it…? Did Kuro add a ramen flavor packet to these?! He forced himself to swallow. “Interesting…” 

“Is the ramen making it taste better?” He sat across from Mahiru and took a bite, scrunching up his face. “These are terrible… What a pain…” Kuro couldn’t believe he thought it was a good idea to feed Mahiru this. He should’ve given up after the first batch were burned so badly you couldn’t tell they were eggs, but the smile on Mahiru’s face…

“They’re ok for a first time! Just… Don’t add ramen flavoring next time…” He gave the eggs the stink eye. “And if you really don’t want me to be mad, tell me what that man was talking about. What contract? Are you that cat? What’s going on? And explain to me in a simple way!”

Kuro sighed lazily. “Such a pain…” He looked at Mahiru. “To answer your second question, yes, I am that cat. I couldn’t handle the sun and tried to hide, but you picked me up and called me Kuro. I liked the sound of it so I kept the name.” He shrugged, remembering how Mahiru smiled at him and how he was the first one in a while to actually care. He remembered how Mahiru went out of his way to make him some food and care for him. 

“Why did you leave? And what about the contract?” Mahiru leaned in a bit, his interests piqued.

“I couldn’t deal. So I left.” It’s true, he didn’t know how to deal with Mahiru’s kindness, not to mention he didn’t think he deserved it, and so he jumped out the window during the night and was gone. “As for the contract…” He sighed. “So troublesome…”

“Kuro!” Mahiru whined exasperatedly. “Don’t be so lazy!”

“Man, you two are noisy.” Mahiru’s uncle came in while stretching and looked at the eggs. “Those eggs don’t look very,” Mahiru had already face palmed, knowing what his uncle would say, “EGGcellent.” He started laughing and Kuro just narrowed his eyes at him. “Let’s go to that sushi place I love, Mahiru.” 

Mahiru shook his face palmed head and sighed, looking at Kuro. “Want to go?” Kuro eyed him for a moment but relented to his mate’s pout and nodded. “Okay, looks like we’ll go.” He stood up and started to pull Kuro up. Once he was fully standing, Kuro pulled Mahiru closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. He narrowed his eyes at Toru. He wasn’t too happy about going to eat, but then his eyes widen in surprise as Toru spoke.

“On second thought, you need to spend time with your mate. Maybe it’s because you’re newly mates, but he doesn’t seem to be keen on the idea of leaving the house.” This statement surprised Kuro, not because of the content, but because there wasn’t a single pun. “Besides, I don’t want to suSEE you being lovey-dovey at the restaurant.” Aaaaaaand he ruined it.

Mahiru and Kuro both groaned as the grown man-child snickered before saying he’d leave them alone. Once he was gone, Kureo turned to Mahiru. “How are you related to that guy?” 

He shrugged. “Blood, apparently.” Sighing deeply, Mahiru gazed into Kuro’s eyes. “You really are that cat, huh? It was so simple, why didn’t I know before?” He shook his head in disbelief. “But about the contract…” He narrowed his eyes, looking annoyed at his mate.

“Right… So troublesome. Honestly, it’s such a pain…” He gulped slightly as Mahiru mentioned shaving his fur again before explaining. “I’m not sure why, but we were created to fight. If we have a partner, we get stronger. Ordinarily, you need to give one of a name, an item, and let us drink your blood before the chains show up. It appears as though you marking me was the same as giving me your body and it acted as an item for the contract.” He shrugged, opening some cup noodles because there was no way he was eating those eggs.

Mahiru just tilted his head. “Huh? I said explain it simply!” He crossed his arms, not really understanding. “And who is the “we” in this?”

“We are Servamps. The contract lets us get stronger in a fight. You named me Kuro when I was a cat, you marked me, giving me your body as an item, and then I drank your blood, completing the cycle of stupidity.” He shrugged as he slurped his noodles. “Ashk Wiwy if you wanna know,” he stated, mouth filled with noodles. 

“Wiwy?” Mahiru raised a brow. There was no way someone was named that.

Kuro swallowed. “Lily. My younger sibling. He also has a contract partner, but they aren’t mates.” He shrugged. “Personally, I’m glad my mate is my partner.” He mumbled, making Mahiru blush at him.

“Hey, Kuro?” He looked as his omega beckoned him over and slowly approached him. Mahiru grabbed his collar and Kuro thought his mate was going to kill him or kick him out after finding out about the contract, but instead Mahiru got on his tip toes. Kuro raised a brow and was about to open his mouth to say something, but Mahiru silenced him with a kiss. Startled, Kuro dropped his half empty ramen cup and wrapped his arms around his omega’s waist, closing the gap between them. Yes, HIS omega. He smiled into the kiss.

Kuro tensed as he smelt a sweet aroma begin to fill the air. Vampires’ mates went into heat soon after being marked thanked to the extra hormones in their body. He could feel both Mahiru and himself begin to harden. What should he do? Did Mahiru have condomns and lube? Or at least birth control? They weren’t ready for pups yet. “K-Kuro!” Mahiru moaned and Kuro could feel his pupils dilate as lust began to consume him. “L-Let go of me!” He was snarled when Mahiru shoved him off and ran into his room, slamming the door in his face as he tried to follow. “Heat or not, I am NOT having sex with you this early!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER OF DEATH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Thank you for putting up with my bullshit <3


	9. I'm Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it took so long to update! I've been having to write scripts for my video production class and haven't had free time to write. But I'm here now! So hopefully, I'll be back to updating regularly. Also, thank you for sticking around so long!
> 
> On a side note, if you want to see the videos I've been making, they are on youtube. My teacher posts them on a channel called BCATC Movie Production. My latest video is called " "Reese's Pieces" " I play Hillary Clinton. So, if you want to see me acting stupid, it'll be on that channel. I'm usually the one in the Blue Sans hoodie and glasses when I'm not dressed fancy.

Kuro’s jaw dropped. Of course Mahiru would be the type to know a person, even if heat would kill him, he wouldn’t give in that easily. He growled in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. “Mahiru, please. I’ll get to know you AFTER the heat! Just let me help you!”  
“N-NooOO~” Mahiru’s protests turned into a moan and Kuro had to bite his lip to keep from ripping the door off its hinges. “This isn’t how I…” He panted, “wanted our first time to be!”  
Kuro let his head fall against the door and growled to himself. He wouldn’t force Mahiru, but he needed to do something. “M-Mahiru… We need to do something about this though… I’m not going to lie, I have a boner and…” He trailed off after he heard Mahiru moan softly. Was his voice affecting him? “Mahiru… Both of us need to come, let me help you.” Now Kuro was panting as he began to unzip his pants.  
“NO! I am not doing sexual things…” Mahiru groaned and Kuro could hear Mahiru’s zipper. Looks like he was going to jack off to get it out of his system. It’s not like Kuro would be doing any different.  
“Just talk to me. We can learn more about each other by learning about our kinks and fetishes.” Kur groaned as he discarded his pants and boxers. He gripped his erect cock firmly as he began to run his hand down its length. “I’ll tell you what I want to do to you…” His voice got lower and he could feel Mahiru shudder through the matte bond. “I’ll pin you down…” He began to picture Mahiru with his hands held above his head and he swiped his thump over his nearly-leaking head. “And while you’re pinned, I’ll trail kisses all down you neck and body.” He heard Mahiru gasp and moan softly, making Kuro’s head begin to leak as his thumb swiped over it again. “I’ll kiss the head of your dick, making you think I’m going to suck you off, but then, I’ll kiss back up to your nipples and bite one while twisting the other.” He groaned and bucked into his hand at the sounds of Mahiru whimpering and moaning. He couldn’t even see the boy and he was a mess. “What do you want me to do, Ma. Hi. Ru~?” He smirked to himself as he heard his mate moan loudly. Sounds like he was worse off than Kuro, as to be expected of an omega going through his first heat by himself.  
“I-I want you to… To…” Mahiru mumbled the last few words and Kuro bit his lip to keep from giggling. Even in a situation like this, Mahiru was still self-conscious.  
“What was that? I couldn’t hear you~.” Kuro chuckled when Mahiru called him an asshole.  
“I said… I want you to suck me off!” He quickly slammed his hand over his mouth, embarrassed. He then panicked. “D-Don’t think I’m giving you permission to come in here, you pervert! I’m still not having sex with you until you tell me more about you!”  
“More about me?” Kuro growled slightly. He didn’t want to tell Mahiru about himself, but now wasn’t the time to anyway. “How about you learn about me by discovering my body?” He heard Mahiru growl at him.  
“I’m done with you!” Kuro froze. “I’m putting up with your bullshit right now and as punishment for not telling me anything, I’m not talking to you anymore! You can deal with yourself.” He heard Mahiru climbing into his closet, probably to Hyde from Kuro. Dammit, he was still making puns.  
Now Kuro was pissed for two reasons. One, Mahiru thought he could punish his alpha, and two, he just made a stupid pun. “Mahiru, open this door, NOW!” Kuro snarled, to no affect. He sighed. He was just going to hurt Mahiru and chase him away if he kept this up. “Fine. I’ll come back and talk to you. LATER. But don’t think you won’t get punished for acting this way. Such a pain…” He left the door to go to the bathroom.  
Mahiru whimpered slightly. Kuro was mad at him. But he couldn’t help it! It wasn’t fair that his mate told him nothing. Mahiru sighed and quickly finished jacking off. After cleaning the mess up, his heat died down for a bit. He didn’t want to face Kuro right away though, so he grabbed his phone and began to text his best friend, Sakuya.

Mahiru: Hey sakuya…  
Mahiru blinked as Sakuya quickly replied.  
Sakuya: Where have you been?! Are you ok? Is Kuro being an asshole?  
Mahiru: Well… Not exactly. He hasn’t told me anything about himself, had marked me without my permission because some other guy almost marked me, and gotten angry because I’m punishing him.  
Sakuya: How is that “Not exactly”? Sounds like an asshole to me. And LMFAO you’re punishing him? For what? And how?  
Mahiru: For not telling me about himself and by not having sex with him despite being in heat.  
Sakuya: you’re in heat already? He isn’t trying to rape you, is he?! I’ll skin him alive!  
Mahiru laughed at his friend, gaining Kuro’s attention. “What’s so funny?” Mahiru ignored his mate and continued to text Sakuya.  
Mahiru: No. But thanks. You’re my best friend!   
Sakuya: Friend zoned again! You injure me, MahiMahi.  
Mahiru: Don’t call me that! Lol  
Sakuya: Lol Sorry, MahiMahi, But I gtg do something. Ttyl  
Mahiru: Ttyl  
“Mahiruuuuuu!” Kuro whined from outside. “I’m sorry for getting mad. Come talk to me! I’ve got something to tell you about me.”  
So he was going to talk? Mahiru got up and walked over to the door. He opened it a crack and looked at Kuro. “Yes?”  
“The truth is… I… I’m gay.” Mahiru slammed the door in his face and locked it again.


	10. Hard to Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I lost the will to write for a while then just got lazy. BUT I AM BACK NOW.

            Kuro pouted, deeply offended. “Mahiru! I told you something! Come love me...” He whined. He was honestly worried that Mahiru would leave him. He’d never admit it, but losing Mahiru was the worst thing that could happen to him.

 

            “You were supposed to tell me something I didn’t know! That was completely obvious! Everyone knows you’re a flamboyant homosexual!” He huffed at the end, making Kuro groan. Kuro surely wasn’t THAT obvious. “Tell me about your past. Did you have any other mates or partners?” Mahiru’s voice was weak, worried.

 

Kuro paused for a moment, “I… Have had another partner, yes. But… We weren’t sexual. He was straight and took on a female mate. She made him end our contract…” Kuro sighed as told Mahiru one of his many, many secrets.

 

            Mahiru opened the door slightly. “Did it hurt? When he left, I mean…”

 

            Kuro used the chance to pull Mahiru all the way out and wrapped his arms tightly around him while burying his face into his neck. “Yes, it did. It always hurts when people leave. It’s so… Bothersome. So promise me not to leave, okay?” Kuro looked into his eyes. “I love you, Mahiru. Don’t leave me…” His eyes were pleading as he looked at Mahiru.

 

Mahiru blushed as he smiled. “I won’t. I promise. But, I am still not ready for sex yet.” He gently kissed Kuro. “A sexual relationship isn’t everything, you know?”

 

Kuro sighed in relief as he buried his face into Mahiru’s neck once more. “I know, I’m sorry. But your heat is just so... Bothersome.” Kuro felt himself starting to get sleepy as he began to doze off. Mahiru’s whimper, however, stopped him from doing so. He growled lustfully as the next wave of Mahiru’s heat hit him. “Mahiru…” He warned.

 

“Kuro, no! We,” he paused to pant, “are not having sex!” He panted heavily as he began to sweat. “I need to take a shower… and get some… Medicine to prevent…” Mahiru began to feel his get heavy. He couldn’t move with all this heat as he began rubbing himself on Kuro and whimpering.

 

Kuro did his best to resist Mahiru’s scent as he helped him into the bathroom. “Mahiru, please stop rubbing on me… It’s such a pain…” He began to fill the tub with cold water as he placed Mahiru inside. “I’ll go get some ice…” He practically ran out of the bathroom to the kitchen.

 

It was the fastest Mahiru had ever seen Kuro, and it turned him on. He whimpered softly, “Kuro… Kuro, please…” He grabbed his shaft and began to rub it while moaning out for Kuro. “I don’t care anymore! Please, take me!” He moaned loudly and continued to rub his shaft, thumb sliding over his slit occasionally. “Is it because I’m too tight?!” He began trying to finger himself with two fingers, and when that didn’t work he used only one.

 

“Dammit, Mahiru!” Kuro growled. “Why the hell is this heat worse than the last one?” He emptied a bag of ice into the tub and growled again. “You don’t want me to mate with you this early! I’m not taking advantage of you!”

 

“But Kuuuuuurooooo! I wan’ yoooou…” Mahiru moaned again. “Pleash it hursh…” He voice became slurred as drool flooded out of his mouth. He grabbed Kuro’s erect cock and began to rub it and gently pull him closer. “Jus’ one lick…”

 

Kuro pulled back. “No! You don’t want this, trust me.” He groaned and shuddered at the thought of getting a blow job from Mahiru, but he shook his head before he could let that thought go somewhere else. “I’m calling Licht. He’ll help you…” He walked to the door and paused as he heard his mate whining and crying for him to come back.

 

He quickly left and pulled out his phone. “Come on…Pick up you angel bastard…” Kuro chewed his thumb while waiting for an answer, and nearly hung up when he got one.

 

“Hello, beast. Why are you calling my sleeping beauty? Where fort art thou Belle? Has he already left you?” Hyde cackled from the other side. “What a wonderful thing to hear!”

 

“Fuck off, Hyde! I need Licht to help Mahiru with his heat. He doesn’t want to have sex yet and it’s driving him mad.” He growled as he heard Hyde laughing once more. “Don’t fucking laugh!” He snarled at his younger brother. “For once in my fucking life, I’m trying not to fuck up! Help me!”

 

“Okay, okay, Big Bro.” Hyde wiped some tears away as he strolled towards his angel. “Licht~ I need you~!” He sang happily, dodging the kick that came towards him soon after. “My darling Big Brother’s mate is in heat and doesn’t want to mate.” He fake pouted. “Can you help him?”

 

“I won’t let that demon corrupt that poor child! Why?” He struck his pose and yelled, “Because I’m an angel! Tell that demon not to harm Mahiru and that an angel is on his way!”

 

“Well, you heard him Big Bro! Try not to rape anyone while we’re on our way!” Hyde snicker as he hung up on his brother, making Kuro growl. This would be a pain in the ass to deal with.


End file.
